Tales of the Awesome Knight
by GermanBros24
Summary: One stormy night Ludwig is scared, and runs to his big brother. This is the eve before Gilbert departs for war. In an attempt to get Ludwig to sleep, he tells him a story about The Awesome Knight. When he returns, Ludwig asks for another story, and it becomes a tradition, and a way for Gil to indirectly teach Ludwig. So who is 'the Awesome Knight? And will Ludwig ever figure it out
1. Chapter 1

**New story- yay! Ha well high school enjoys taking all my free-time away so if this isn't updated like how I usual do (like everyday) forgive me. But I promise, I'll get it up when I can. Enjoy the following story~**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Or the concept of 'the Awesome Knight' I got the idea from a head cannon and decided to make a story of it-so the fic and the Awesome Knights tales/stories are mine.**

Chapter 1

Thunder boomed, shaking the whole house, and lightening illuminated the hall as the young and scared blonde haired boy ran down it.

His feet fell silently on the carpet, his shadow raced along the wall. He ran and in fear, burst into his older brothers room.

Gilbert, bolted upright at the sound. "Oi!" he yelled in surprised

Ludwig came to a halt and looked at his brother with bright blue eyes that were filled in fear.

Gilbert immedietly stood and went over to his brother, kneeling in front of him.

"I-Its l-loud…" Ludwig stuttered

Gilbert smiled softly "Ja? And?"

Ludwig looked away "I can't sleep…"

Gilbert sighed, he had to leave early in the morning.

"Do you want to sleep in here?'

Ludwig nodded, bitting his lip. Gilbert picked up his brother and walked over to the bed, placing him down on it before getting in.

"D-danke bruder." Ludwig said looking at him.

Gil nodded "Mhm. Now go to sleep, I've got to leave early tomorrow."

Gil closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. Within five minutes he felt Ludwig stirring, twisting and turning and shaking whenever thunder boomed or lightening flashed.

After ten restless minutes Gil sighed. Not only did he want to sleep, but he wanted Ludwig to as well. The morning would be hard enough without the added tiredness.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked

Ludwig stopped turning, and rolled onto his back and looked at his brother.

"Ja…" he said carefully, his eyes now fixated on Gilbert.

Gilbert rolled onto his back, and thought for a moment. He didn't know any kids stories by heart, and didn't want to go hunting for a book.

Ludwig cut into his train out thought with "Why are you leaving tomorrow?"

"War. I must go." Gilbert said simply

"Who fights?" Ludwig asked shyly

"Knights and soldiers." Gilbert answered glancing at him.

"What are you?" Ludwig asked

An idea flickered across Gil's mind.

"You want the story or not?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "I would like it."

Gilbert closed his eyes and began.

"One day, the noble king of Prussia sent his finest knights-the Teutonic Knights out to battle an enemy. They were elite soldiers, excellent swordsmen, and had undying loyalty to Prussia, the king, and their leader. They were the knights of purity- the white clad-men. Lightly armored, seeing as they traveled on foot. Chain mail, with white cotton breeches and a white tunic over it. Sturdy yet comfortable black boots, a black leather sword belt, and bracers. A black cross was stitched on their chests, the only color on their uniforms. Their leader, was dressed no differently- besides for the fact he had on a white cape, a cape white as fresh snow. And, an Iron Cross. A medal of loyalty, bravery, and valor. This man, was the Awesome Knight. On this particular day, a light zephyr blew across the hill top he stood upon. His men were behind him, resting, talking and laughing. He stood alone, surveying the field below the hill. Down a ways lay the enemy and their camp. The Awesome Knight was an excellent fighter, and he knew full well his men were of caliber. They could easily win this fight, yet he was never brash. His men were loyal to him, and he was to they. Their lives, lay in his hands. He called for two scouts to go and estimate the enemies numbers. They swiftly departed. He watched their progress, as well as any shifts in the enemies formation. Within the hour his scouts returned, and reported roughly 100 enemy soldiers. The Awesome Knight nodded, and turned to his soldiers. Men, he said, a fight lays ahead. Fight with courage-for this land! And with that he turned, drawing his sword and running down hill. The company followed and the enemy reacted- sending their troops to stop the oncoming hoard of white-clad Knights. Their efforts were futile, until by surprise a group of over 200 flanked the Knights. The Awesome Knight saw this, and above the din shouted, fight! Fight on! Don't lose faith! And so he fought on, a model for them. Soon the battle ended, the swords were sheathed, and the Knights re-grouped. Good battle, the Awesome Knight said wearily, but with pride. Remember, he added, never lose faith."

Gilbert fell silent, his tale over. Ludwig's eyes were only open a crack, it was evident he fought sleep to hear the tale.

"Guten nacht." Gilbert said softly.

And with that Ludwig drifted off to sleep, a mental image of the Awesome Knight in his mind.

Gilbert smiled to himself, glad his brother was asleep. Come the morrow there would be a tear jerking farewell, for both of them. But for now, there was just sleep and he settled in, and drifted off.

**Thanks for reading! Remember I'll updated soon…ish. So what do you think? Any thoughts on it thus far? Reviews are lovely ya know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for following, you people are awesome. Anyway so I'm not sure how long this'll be, it depends how many 'Awesome Knight' stories I can come up with, along with how fast I have Luddy growing up. Oh and each tale has some sort of lesson involved, I'd love to see if you could guess them. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia nor the concept of 'the Awesome Knight'**

Chapter 2

Gilbert had a wide smile on his face finally he was back from the war! The sun was beginning to set and he had been traveling the entire day. He had been gone only 6 months, but it felt like much longer. Upon reaching the property he leapt from his horse and let the stable hand tend to it. He walked as briskly as his travel sore body would let him inside. A maid ran up and kicking off his riding boots and removing his coat he gave them to her. He removed his hat and held it, calling out

"Ludwig!"

A quiet pattering of footsteps followed and Ludwig came running to greet his brother.

Ludwig hugged his knees and Gil smiled and bent down to hug his brother.

Reuniting was one time he didn't mind looking sentimental.

Both the brothers were happy to be together again, both were smiling widely. Gil noted that Ludwig seemed to have grown a bit.

He grinned and said "Someone's gotten taller haven't they?"

Ludwig nodded "A whole 2 inches!"

Gil laughed and walked up to his room with Ludwig trailing behind him.

Reaching his room he lit a lamp and put his hat on a dresser before walking and sitting on his bed.

Ludwig hung around the entrance to the room, unsure if he should enter or not.

"C'mre Luddy" (Come here) he tiredly called

Ludwig walked over and sat on the bed next to him, watching Gil.

Gilbert tiredly looked at him. "What's it that you need?" he asked

Ludwig blushed lightly "Awesome Knight story."

Gilbert looked at his brother surprised "W-What? Why?"

"Because… I liked the last story."

Gilbert stared at his little brother for a moment before sighing and standing.

"Alright to your bed." he said

Ludwig didn't move, which surprised Gil as the young boy usually listened excellently.

To tired to bother arguing with Luddy he crawled into his bed and turned out the lamp. Ludwig moved closer to his brother and settled into the bed.

Gil thought for a moment on what to say. He hadn't planned on another Awesome Knight story.

An idea crossed his mind and he began.

"The Awesome Knight was locked in a long lasting battle, his country was in war. His men were losing will to battle on. Dawn was approaching, but the chill of the night did not recede. He looked around camp, at his cold, hungry, and tired soldiers. Their once white uniforms were blood stained, covered in dirt and grass. Never had their swords felt so heavy. The Knight stood, and spoke to his men, his noble fellow Teutonic Knights. He spoke in a friendly tone, but a tone that still held that edge of authority- a leader's voice. His men looked upon him as he said: The battle is not lost, but it is not won. The enemy is tired, as are we. But there is one difference between us and them. We are the finest Prussia has to offer! We fight on our land, to keep it safe. Why else do we fight? Not to slaughter like monsters. Not to gain more land, like greedy men. Not to plunder riches like bandits. We fight for the safety of our king, our home, our family. That is the only reason to fight. But it is not enough just to fight, we must win. So that we, can go home. Home, to remember why we fight, to see the things we fought for. We shed blood for. If we fail, all is lost. There is no home. And there is purpose. He paused for a moment, to let his words sink it. The sun rose behind him, and he knew all too well a battle was also on the rise. He spoke again, meeting the eyes of his men. Ready yourself for battle. Fight as if it's your last fight, for it just may be so. All men are mortal, even we. But today fight, not to survive. Fight, to go home. Fight today with all you have in you. Fight today to your last breath. Fight as a hero, as heroes never truly die. The Knight fell silent, and turned to face away, his cape whipping around. He looked out at the assembling enemy army across the field. He drew his sword, it flashed in the new light. The weariness faded from him, and when his men were behind him, he charged into battle, leading the Knights into what would be the final battle of the war. The Battle of Home, the fight, to get back home."

Gilbert fell silent, his tale ended. Ludwig had a faint smile on his sleeping face. Gilbert grinned and laughed lightly before he let his weariness take over, and joined his brother in the land of dreams.

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon! Any thoughts or comments on the story thus far? Please review and let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part drei! I really really **_**really **_**hope this doesn't become boring and redundant… you people gotta let me know if it does…**

**I don't own Hetalia or the idea of the Awesome Knight**

**Thanks to the 2 reviewers! Thanks for reading, following/favorting!**

**BluexBeanie- I came up with those kinda randomly, and glad you like them.**

**hetaliaforever123- thanks for reviewing **

Chapter 3

It had been two years since Gil had last left for war. The country was currently in a downward spiral, as the last king had plunged the economy into the drain, and a great sickness swept the land. The times were of hunger and strife. And it affected everyone, Gilbert was no exception.

Ludwig had grown a great deal, and was continuing to do so. The castle and life had changed since Gilbert returned from war, as several years had passed. One thing remained the same- Ludwig still held a love for Gilbert's stories.

It wasn't an every night ordeal now, as Ludwig enjoyed reading to himself. And Gilbert, with times as they were, often worked straight through the night.

But on this particular cold night, Gilbert was squatting down in front of the tiny fire in a vain effort to warm his hands. A stack of parchment lay on his desk, papers having to do with the Teutonic Knights logistics.

Gilbert yawned and stood, twisting and trying to stretch his tight back.

"I hate sleeping in chairs" he muttered

Returning to his desk he sat down, and mulled over the top paper. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Damn this famine." he growled

A maid wandered into the room

"Sir? Its dinner." she called.

He nodded "I'll be there, thank you."

He stood and went to get Ludwig, who was in the library reading.

"Come Ludwig, time to eat."

Ludwig looked up eagerly, hunger gnawing at his stomach.

The two brothers walked into the kitchen, and Ludwig sat down. Gilbert looked at the scanty meal before them. Ludwig sat, holding his stomach which made an audible rumble.

"Eat." Gilbert said, sitting down.

Ludwig opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert cut him off with "What was it that you were reading?"

Between bites Ludwig answered "It was a fairytale."

Gilbert nodded, "Was it a good one?"

He nodded "Not as good as your stories though."

Gilbert smiled and thought "How long has it been since I told you one?"

Ludwig took another bite and shrugged. Gilbert grinned and leaned back in his chair

"Well now seems like a good time then doesn't it?"

Ludwig nodded eagerly and Gil began

"It was a cold winter and the snow blanketed the ground. The Knights sat near each other, shivering. Their white uniforms blended into the snow nearly perfectly, drawing no warmth from the sun's dim rays. They had little food, and their stomach yelled in hunger. Their faces were wind burnt, fingers and feet numb. Mind weary and bodies sore. To make matters worse they were lost in the snowy land. The Awesome Knight looked at the position of the sun, figuring it was near dinner he stood and ordered men to get food, as he had for the last two weeks. He hadn't eaten a ration in over 3 weeks, surviving off of snow and stale bread that he had in his traveling pack. The tired Knights rose and shuffled in the snow, getting their food. He stood alone, his feet sinking into the snow, and his cape bottom soaked. The wind blew, and he shivered, he had no food to warm him inside, and the chain mail encasing him was like ice. One of his Knights trudged through the snow over to him and asked if he had eaten. It was one of his youngest men, just barely a man with room to grow still. He was new to the group, but showed great potential. The Awesome Knight looked at his soldier and replied, I have not. And it was true. He was the shortest and thinnest of them all, with no fat on him, truly just skin and bone. The man looked down at his shorter leader, and offered food, but The Knight refused. You need it more than I, he spoke. The young man sighed and the Knight chuckled. I have fought through many years, and many cold winters. Hunger is not new to me, and a leader should always put his men, their safety and welfare before himself, the Awesome Knight told the young soldier. The soldier nodded and thanked the Knight before he strode away to eat, and huddle with his friends. The Knight shook his head and turned around, the cold wind biting at him, yet he paying no mind. His simple task was to keep watch, his greater to go hunger, for the sake of his soldiers. For the welfare of his men."

Gilbert stopped his tale there, feeling it was enough.

Ludwig looked up from the empty plate "The Awesome Knight seems like a really good person! And wise too…Maybe I'll be like him one day!" Ludwig said brightly, smiling as he jumped up from the table and took his plate to the washing bin.

Gilbert just chuckled to himself, and walked back into his study, his hunger present, but mind content for he was fulfilling his tasks.

**Yeah so lesson of this one- guess away. Uh the next part will be… I don't know. Hey who feels like helping me? Next Awesome Knight Tale-about love or about mental struggle between family/friends and following orders? HELP ME!**

**Ok so thanks for reading! Review with idea's or comments and/or thoughts.**

**Danke!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok new chapter! And thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favorting**

**Ayumu smile- thanks for rewieing, much appericated!**

**BlueXBeanie- and mental struggle it is! Danke for the help! **

**Hetaliaforever123- aha, thanks I tried to be creative with them… and yup here your mental struggle!**

Chapter 4

It had been several years since the famine, and Ludwig was now much older. He was nearly Gilbert's height in fact.

It was a spring day, and Gilbert was very busy with work, as tension was rising between his country and Poland. He and Feliks were not the best of friends, but alas, they still were 'friends' and he didn't want to fight him.

Gilbert sighed and stood up walking to the window in his study. It allowed him to see the backyard of his property, and he found Ludwig and the cook's son sparring with wooden swords.

He watched with curiosity, for he was the one who taught Ludwig how to spar and wanted to see how he progressed.

He watched for roughly five minutes before a knock at the door distracted him.

He turned and saw one of his soldier, a Knight in the door way.

"What is it?" he asked confused

"The King has declared war, we are his first dispatched. The company awaits you." The young Knight answered.

Gil's mind began to race, and he absently dismissed the soldier.

Once the man left he sank into a chair and put his face in his hands.

Orders. He had to follow without doubt.

But friend… he was raised to be loyal to.

He did not hear the door open, and was then surprised when Ludwig stood before him.

"Bruder?"

Gil looked up "Ja Luddy?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… I-I have to leave…" Gil said

Ludwig looked confused

"War, I have to go. Now. I'm fighting… Poland." He spoke

Ludwig gasped "But he's your friend! You can't! That's wrong!"

Gilbert nodded "But I am a soldier."

Ludwig's eyes were filled with emotions that Gilbert couldn't place.

"You told me to always be loyal to your friends…"

"I've taught you to be a soldier, and be loyal to your leader as well." He snapped

Ludwig sat down "But…"

Gilbert sighed "I have to do it if I like it or not." He spoke roughly

He didn't like being so snappy with Ludwig, and he certainly didn't like confusing Ludwig and clouding his young brothers mind.

"What would the Awesome Knight do?" Ludwig asked, rather suddenly

Gilbert cocked his head to the side "Why?"

"Because…" Ludwig answered, looking away

Gilbert furrowed his brow and thought

"Well, I know a story that would explain that." Gilbert said shrugging, going with it

Ludwig looked at him attentively and so he began

"The Awesome Knight was a soldier, yet also a man. And he was constantly faced with the challenge of being a soldier or a man, for one cannot be both. One day, he was ordered by his noble king to take his men and fight. But the country he was sent to battle he had friends in. The Knight rallied his men, and like a good soldier went to battle. His men could see the un-settled feeling in their leader but none brought it up. Upon arriving at what would be the battle ground, the Knight fell into deep thought. His friends, were un-doubtly on the far side of the field, and he un-doubtly would be fighting them. He was raised with morals: and one of them was to always protect one's friend and family, and to always stay loyal. He had been taught that since he was a boy. Those exact morals drove him to become who he was-a Knight. For why did he fight? He fought to protect. As a Knight he was loyal to Prussia, the king, and any orders given. He took a holy oath to uphold any orders given, no matter what they be. The Awesome Knight had to take out these orders. He, had to fight himself and the enemy. He, could not be a man in this battle, for men have feeling. And if he had feeling, he'd remember that loyalty to friend. He'd feel guilt. He would then fail. The Awesome Knight stood, he could dwell on this no longer. Orders were given. Orders will be followed. He would execute them. Giving the order to ready for battle, he drew his own sword. A sword he'd soon bloody with the blood of his friends kinsman. Perhaps… even his friend. And even in a way, bloody with his own blood. For spilling the blood of his friends, he would wound himself. His heart would bleed. He kneeled, thrusting his sword into the ground, and he gripped his Iron Cross. The Awesome Knight needed courage, and that was a reminder of it. He stood. Stilling his mind. Becoming not man, but soldier. To battle we go men, he called. Orders… order we follow, he muttered before running into battle."

Gilbert fell silent. Oddly now knowing what he was going to do.

Ludwig looked at him, his eyes now soft. "Do you want to go Bruder?"

"It doesn't matter what I want to do. As I soldier, I go." He spoke softly, rising to his feet.

Ludwig moved forward and hugged his brother, and Gil hugged him back.

"I'll be home sometime soon… see you then Luddy." Gil said ruffling the boy's hair.

Ludwig reluctantly let his brother go "G-good bye…"

How many times had Gil left for war? Many, and yet, the brothers parting never became easier.

But he had orders to leave. And leave he would.

**And there it is! I hope that was a good 'mental struggle' and a good moral/lesson… Each Tale has a lesson! Thanks for reading! Any thoughts/comments/questions? Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Prussia's Lover- aha on it! Thanks for reviewing **

**ChibiUchiha723- Right, Luddy is NOT HRE in this story. And alright, thanks. I did plan on a love/girls chapter anyway but a good leader? I like that one! **

**Hetaliaforever123- Danke! Glad you liked the story, and yes poor Gil. **

**I don't own Hetalia or the concept of the Awesome Knight. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following/favoriting. I hope this doesn't become redundant… let me know if it does. This is shaping up to have 4 more chapters after this one, but we'll see.**

Chapter 4

It was a cold winter, and Gilbert trudged through the snow. His return from war with Poland was a bitter one. He had been gone a long time, and he was tired, sore, and hurt.

Banging open the main door to the house he kicked off his shoes and slammed the door.

Ludwig came flying around the corner and skid to a stop in front of his brother.

Gilbert managed a weary smile. No matter what happened, coming home always was the same. Always was joyous for both brothers.

"Hey Luddy." Gilbert said smiling

Ludwig met his brother's eyes, nearly his exact height now.

Gilbert stepped forward and hugged his younger brother, messing up his blonde hair. His crimson eyes danced with happiness.

"I missed you bruder!" Ludwig said smiling and hugging his brother.

Gilbert chuckled "Missed the awesome me eh?"

Ludwig offered a light chuckle in response.

"Have you eaten?" Gil asked

"Nein." Ludwig replied

Gilbert nodded and walked towards the kitchen, and sat in a chair. Ludwig sat across from him. An important matter weighed on the albino's mind.

"How have your studies been going?" Gilbert asked

"Good, I finished all the things you left me."

Gilbert nodded "Ludwig…" he trailed off

Ludwig looked at his brother "Ja?"

"One day…" he started, but failed again.

He furrowed his brow, trying to think how to say this.

He stood, and pointed out the window to the snow covered earth.

"Everything has a beginning, and therefore an end. The summer has ended, and the winter began. The green plants of the summer are dead and gone, replaced by a blanket of snow. Everything will end one day. Countries, rise and then fall." He paused and ran a pale hand through his platinum hair.

"One day, this land that I have… will end. But land simply doesn't disappear. When you are older, the kingdom, the land of Prussia… will be yours. You, will take my place one day Ludwig. And all that I have, will be yours." Gilbert spoke in an even voice, but with emotion.

Ludwig sat, shocked. "B-but… I can't!"

"You can bruder, I know it."

"I have no clue on how to lead a country!" Ludwig yelled

Gilbert walked back to the table, and sat. "One day, you will. Everyone has to learn how to lead."

Ludwig shook his head, more in shock than objection.

Gilbert had an idea, and began to speak again.

"When the Awesome Knight was just a mere squire, his lord said to him, One day, you will lead these men. One day, all my power will be yours. The young Awesome Knight couldn't believe it; he had no clue on how to live up to his lord's status. But how will I? He asked. The old Knight looked at his squire. You will learn. He spoke. The old Knight smiled, pay attention to me, watch and learn. I did not say this day was tomorrow. Just one day do not be surprised when I am gone, and you are there. Because that day will come, my vitality will end, and you, my squire will fill the place. The Awesome Knight nodded. As time went on he looked and he watched his lord. He saw what made a good leader. He watched others and saw what made them good, and what made them bad. To be a good leader, the leader had to care about his men. The Awesome Knight was given a small squad of men, and he made sure to care about them like they were his family. He saw that if a leader was reckless, and his men died, that the soldiers didn't fight as well. So with his own men, the Awesome Knight cherished their lives like his own. And he got undying loyalty from them. He observed from his lord, the air he held. He was listened to when he spoke, and his words were moving. But his lord also was easy to talk with, and his men weren't afraid to joke about. So the young Knight strove to perfect that. He joked about with his men around the fire, treating them as his equals. But if battle ever came, he made it clear that he was to be listened to without a hesitation. He saw that corrupt and in-moral leaders we scorned, hated and often demoted or expelled. He made sure to keep his Prussian morals when he fought. He learned on his own it served well to be compassionate. He learned to hide any fear he felt, to always appear calm. It kept his men from becoming chaotic. He was always confident, even if great fear lay in his heart. He was strong, and inspirational. He fought with bravery and loyalty, and asked only of his men what he asked of himself. He fought by their side. He trusted them. And within a year, the Awesome Knights lord retired, and the Awesome Knight took control of the Teutonic Knights. He became the leader he wanted to be. He held the loyalty of his men, their respect, and love. A lesson not taught, but a lesson still learned."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, who had clung to every word.

He looked much happier now, and more relaxed.

"So remember, that one day when my time ends… yours will begin. And you, will be the one looked to. You will be the one that leads. One, day mein bruder."

**Yeah so that's this chapter. Uh the next one should be up this weekend and it will be on…something. So yup and thanks for reading, sorry if this story sucked… um please review if you have any comments, questions or thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh… I planned on writing a love/girls Tale but it's a tad bit too hard… As in I have no idea how to fit that into the Awesome Knight's life in a way that still makes it good… So don't murder me. And ok, so like time progresses with each story right? Well this one is now going to be WWI setting. Why- the last to stories need the late time setting. Uh historically I do not feel like explaining Germany becoming a country/ the German Union so Luddy's a country and Gil's there as a country/kingdom.**

**hetaliaforever123- I just do… Not much of a process really. Glad you find it awesome though! **

**ChibiUchiha723- I guess it's sorta sad but eh. I really loved that idea so yeah I did use it, plus the ideas I had didn't have a good 'lesson' behind it. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favorting! **

**I do not own Hetalia or the concept of 'the Awesome Knight'**

Chapter 6

It had been a long time since Gil told Ludwig he would one day be a leader. Ludwig was a growing country now, the representative of Germany. And he was leading his country in a time of war.

The war was World War One.

Gilbert was fighting alongside his brother, helping him, but mostly leaving him to fend for himself. Ludwig did a wonderful job of leading the country, and Gilbert was proud.

Now much else had changed. Gilbert withdrew emotion more, and as a result Ludwig had learned to hide his emotions as well. Gil didn't like doing it, but a good leader couldn't be spilling emotion everywhere.

It was a rather grim day in the trenches. Gilbert walked down, seeing the men huddled together in fear and cold. The ground was mush, and his feet sunk down about an inch with every step.

It was raining, which didn't help the condition in the trench at all.

"What happened to warfare?" He muttered under his breath

He turned and began to walk back, his hands shoved into his pockets, his gun on his back.

A light and low whistle blew, and Gilbert's head snapped up, he listened closely.

Like a hissing tea kettle, that's what it sounded like. He rushed and pressed against the wall as the shelling began.

The bombs fell, spraying earth into the air with deafening booms and vibrating through the earth. The trench hummed with vibration and echo of the boom.

The bombs continued to fall, and all the soldiers did the same thing, pray.

Pray the bombs didn't make it in the trench.

Gilbert was a bit farther from the rest of the men where he was taking shelter.

A good thing too.

One well tossed grenade bounced into the trench, about 20ft away from him, next to the end of the trench.

Gil had no time to react before it blew up, and set him flying into blackness.

Other soldiers look the unconscious and bleeding albino to the medics, who in turn alerted Ludwig.

The young man, who had been the fearless and confident leader up until this point suddenly, was enveloped in fear. He ran blindly to the medics.

Gilbert was on a cot, his face streaked with dirt, boots a muddy mess, and pants torn and bloody. His torso was wrapped with bandages, and his side seemed to refuse to stop bleeding.

Ludwig stood silently, watching the medics work over his brother.

One turned to him "Well he'll be fine now… that was a close call. If he got hit an inch higher, he'd be dead already. If he hadn't gotten here when he did, he would've bled out. Well, I take it you want to be alone?"

Ludwig managed a slight nod, and they left. He sunk down to his knees beside his brother.

It had to have been two hours before Gil gave a sign of life. The albino twitched and opened one eye slightly.

He must've seen Ludwig because he let out a shaky chuckle "Fine morning eh?"

Ludwig couldn't help be laugh a little at his brother. "You damn idiot." He said

Gilbert smiled "You know you love the awesome me."

"The nearly _dead_ awesome you…" Ludwig said softly

"Ah… that's a part of war Luddy… you lose some, you win some. Some die. Some live..." Gilbert spoke slowly

"What if you had died? Then what?" Ludwig asked worriedly

"Then you go one with the war." Gilbert answered flatly

"B-But how do I do that…"

"If soldier's die, the leader hen fights on in their name. If the leader dies, and was loved, the soldier fight on in his name. It's a part of being a leader Luddy."

Ludwig looked at his brother downcast "This is hard…"

"No one said it was easy bruder." Gilbert said with a light laugh

"I don't know how the great leaders of the past did it." Ludwig muttered

"Trial and error. Dying, losing." Gilbert offered

Ludwig sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not even sure if we'll win this war. And so many have lost their faith…"

Gilbert looked at his brother "Does that include you?"

Ludwig was silent.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped and smiled before starting

"On a trampled and bloody battle field the Awesome Knight lay bleeding to death. His chest had been cut open from his hip to shoulder by a well-placed enemy sword. He was alone, and he was dying. The Awesome Knight lay back and looked at the sky. The war he was fighting was long. And it hadn't been a pleasant one. Much had been lost. And he knew his life would not be the last thing to be lost. His men, he was sure wouldn't want to fight. They had lost their will. And will-less soldiers die. And he, the Awesome Knight had even lost his faith. Maybe death wasn't so bad… He closed his eyes, and almost gave up. But the Awesome Knight remembered, he had duties. He made promises. He needed to return back home, he had family to return to. He swore he'd always return. He had taken an oath before his king, to fight to the end. Not stop the fight and end. He had promised his men, his soldiers, he'd be there to lead them. He couldn't break those promises. He had also sworn to never give up. And to never lose faith. So what was he doing about to die? He couldn't. It wasn't his time yet. He still had things to do. The Awesome Knight grit his teeth, and held his chest. He rolled over, and then with a struggle pushed himself onto his knees. He looked to the sky and with a bitter grin called out, not today. He looked at the enemy lines, so far away now. I will see this war to the end. You have not seen the end of me. He pushed one leg under him, then with all his strength stood. He looked to his men, 100 yards away. I have not lost faith, he spoke. I will lead you on. He struggled over, and almost fell but fought his body and neared them. His second in command was frazzled, and losing his head. But his men saw the Awesome Knight, and they ran to help him. Time went in a blur, and the Knights saved their leader. The Awesome Knight slowly stood, and looked at his second in command. I am still here to lead you, and to guide you. Ask for my help, and I will be there. Keep your faith, keep your fight."

**So how was that? I hope it was good. I have a feeling the next chapter will be up soon. Heck may finish this whole fic this weekend since I have only 2 more to write. Oh yeah my plan changed I think since I last said… oops. Well thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review if you have any thought comments or questions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetaliaforever123- here is the second to last chapter! Glad you've liked this story.**

**ChicbiUchiha- He's alive still! **

**So next chapter will be the final one! But look for my new story 'You've Become a Monster' in a few days~ Thanks for favorting, following, reading and reviewing.**

**I don't own Hetalia or the concept of the Awesome Knight**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

Chapter 7

War. It's never fun. Gilbert knew war, he was a country born of war. The Lord of War, he was deemed. Why of all the countries is he of pale skin and red eyes? For the blood his land spilled- the heart and blood he must lack. Blood lust reflects in his eyes, he was monster of war.

Gilbert was used to those titles, the scorn. But he never liked war, he didn't enjoy killing. He was a soldier, he followed orders.

He followed his brother, power hungry and blind, into World War Two.

Gilbert had no love of this war, and was only in it for his little brother.

Not that Ludwig cared at the moment.

Gilbert sadly noted how cold, and hard Ludwig was. A machine. A madman.

He had asked him many time 'why are you fighting?'

And Ludwig never gave him an answer. Ludwig was cold to his brother, as if he didn't care. Gilbert only stayed to make sure Ludwig didn't plunge into madness entirely…though he was close.

The war was in its later years, and Gilbert could see it was already lost. The citizens and soldiers had lost the will to fight. But Ludwig… was one of the few who still drove on, with burning loyalty.

It seems he had succeeded in making Ludwig a good leader… and clearly instilled loyalty into him.

Too bad 'fight for the right reason' was missing.

Gilbert rose in the morning, and cursed under his breath as he dressed in the black uniform. With the hate, and arm band, and rope and metals. It was too up-done for his liking… But he wore it, because he had too.

One thing he refused to do was wear his Iron Cross on the outside of the uniform. As he always had, he wore it under his shirt.

It was his; it was a Prussian Cross, not German.

He walked outside into the camp, his gun by his side swinging as he walked. He heard Ludwig screaming and picked up his pace and scurried over.

Ludwig held an officer by the collar and was bellowing at him, getting in his face.

Gilbert grew angry and yelled "Drop him!"

Ludwig snapped his head over and stared.

Gilbert's fiery eyes met his brother's icy ones. Ludwig dropped the man, who scurried off.

Gilbert stalked over and shoved Ludwig, yelling "That isn't how you treat your soldiers!"

Ludwig in turn roughly smacked Gilbert and spat "I can treat them how I want to!"

Gilbert spat out some blood on Ludwig boot. "Damn fool" he growled stalking off.

The day went on and Gilbert did his job- run drills.

Ludwig led out a large group of soldiers, all of his men to be exact, to the battle front.

Gilbert prayed his brother would return safe… Ludwig was still his brother after all.

A few days past before Ludwig returned… and returned alone. Gilbert greeted him at the gates and gave him a questioning look.

"Dead…I lead them to their deaths…" Ludwig spoke quietly, but voice full of pain.

Gilbert nodded understanding. He took Ludwig by the arm and led him to his tent, walking inside.

Ludwig sat down, staring off into space.

"Even the best leaders fault bruder." Gil said

"Like?" he asked

Gilbert launched into a story he had saved for a time like this.

"Grim day it was, the sky an evil black, and the winds cold and cruel. Ground hard and unforgiving. A day of battle. The Awesome Knight had grown cocky in age, and without his usual pre-caution, he waved his pale hand to death, and led his men into battle. The enemy force outnumbered him and his men eight to one, no matter of encouragement was about to save his soldiers. They fell, one by one, red blood staining their white uniforms. Loyally they fought, to their last breath. He fought on, evading death. But his heart broke, seeing his men, his soldiers, his friends die. Die… because of his orders. The Knight fell, wounded and lay in the dirt. He closed his eyes, and wished death would take him too. But yet, it wasn't his time. The enemy left, and night fell. At some point in time, the Knight stood, sheathing his sword. Tears falling shamelessly down his face. He began the long walk home…alone, tired, and in pain. Memory of their faces and deaths plagued his heart and mind. It was his fault, and he couldn't change it. So he did what he could do. Prevent their memory from dying.—"

"—THAT'S YOU!" Ludwig yelled interrupting him.

Gilbert paused and looked at him, smiling.

"You figured it out hm?"

Ludwig stared "All… those stories of the Awesome Knight… were you?"

"Yes. Me, my men, and my stories… Ha, you loved a good story. They taught you too."

Ludwig mind was reeling "I…remember those lessons. Faithfulness, loyalty, follow orders, elements of a leader, to fight til the end, to put men first, and…fight for the right reasons…"

Gilbert put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder "Learn from your mistake bruder. To admit you did wrong, makes you better."

Ludwig nodded and stood "Danke…" he said, looking at Gil] Gilbert nodded and Ludwig ran off to amend his wrong.

Gilbert sat down and shook his head "He remembered them all, besides one…"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Any thoughts comments or questions? Reviews are lovely! **


	8. Chapter 8

**iShizuoMikado- wow…thank you so much for reviewing… here's the final, and longest, chapter! And no need to torment your brain any longer, the answer is here.**

**ChibiUchiha723- ….And now you'll hate me forever…from the absolute beginning when I wrote this I planned of killing Gil in the final chapter, thus ending the Awesome Knight…and teaching Luddy the hardest lesson Gil had to offer… I personally love to think he's happy and chillin' in Ludwig's basement….but that no work for this story…sorry….hope you still like it…**

**hetaliaforever123- thanks for like sticking with me from chapter 1! Here's the final chapter~**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favorting! If you like German brother stories (no yaoi) keep an eye of for my new fic You've Become a Monster~**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia or the concept of 'the Awesome Knight' **

Chapter 8

The war had ended, to Gil's relief. But he knew worse things lay ahead. He felt different, not right. With a grim realization he understood.

"Not now…No…" he spoke, sadly but with grim acceptation

Ludwig would still need him, after the war he'd need Gil to repair the country…

Gilbert looked down sadly. He knew he had to tell Ludwig, and as soon as he could too.

He walked down the hallway into the study, with a reverse sense of de-ja-vu. How many times had Ludwig stumbled into his study to tell him something?

He stood in the doorway, with a stupid light smile on his face at the memory.

He walked in, and grabbed a chair, sitting next to Ludwig.

The stressed and tired blonde looked up at him, haggard expression on his face.

"What is it bruder?"

Gilbert thought about how to word this all…

"Ludwig…mein bruder…there's something I've got to tell you." He said slowly picking words with care.

"What is it?"

"You may…want to stop working for the moment." Gilbert stated

Ludwig dropped his pen and leaned back in the chair, looking to Gilbert.

"You know…how you figured out the Awesome Knight?" he asked

Ludwig nodded "Yes, why?"

"Do you remember the lesson that went with me telling you about how you'll get Prussia one day?"

He nodded "How to be a good leader…which I've failed…" Ludwig muttered

"Nein!" Gilbert yelled "You didn't fail. But no, that's not the lesson Luddy…"

"Well what was it…?"

"Think about it…you were eating and I was talking."

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows in thought "I only remember you telling me how to lead."

Gilbert sighed "What purpose do I have in giving you the land? Because I felt like it? What did I say in that story?"

Ludwig looked utterly lost.

"I won't always be there for you." Gilbert stated roughly, this being painful to him

Ludwig looked like he'd been slapped.

"W-what do y-you mean bruder?"

Gilbert met his brothers fear widened blue eyes.

"I mean, what I said… I won't always be here." He looked down, not wanting to see the pain in his younger brother's eyes.

"W-why?"

"Because Luddy… countries rise and fall. Rome rose, and fell. Rome's gone… I have raised you; since you were young… you are my brother, my only true family. I love you West, mein bruder. The lessons I've taught you, where to make you a good man, a good leader. For I knew, one day you'd have to lead. I tried to teach you right from wrong, and to stand up tall, alone. You are capable of doing it I've seen you do it. Now… you're going to learn to stand alone, without me. You'll have to pick yourself up from the dirt…I won't help you up. The thunder and lighten and scary men… I can't protect you from. Wars, battles, you'll have to fight alone… There will be no one behind you, I won't be behind you. No one will be at your side to help…I won't be there…because I can't always be there…"

Silent tears fell down Ludwig face, and even from Gil's.

"There has to be a way…" Ludwig sobbed

Gilbert placed a pale hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"There isn't."

Ludwig lost his stoic composure and cried without shame.

"Ha… hey…how about I tell you a story? They always made you feel better…and maybe this one you'll learn from too….The Awesome Knight's final tale…" He said with a faint smile, standing and walking to the couch, where he lay, feeling weaker already. Ludwig solemnly walked and sat near his brother.

Gil ruffled Ludwig's hair, messing it up, but Ludwig just gave a shaky smile.

"The Awesome Knight stood alone in the world. He was weak, he was alone. Age was upon him, and it was time to do what his lord had done to him many years ago…yet this time it would be very different. The Awesome Knight went to his charge, the kid that had become his younger brother. The one he had raised, and had promised to always return to. Who he had promised that he'd always be there to protect him, and help him. The young boy that was his family, and that he promised every time he left, he'd come back. The Awesome Knight dreaded this moment…why wouldn't it just pass by…or never happen? With a heavy heart he looked at his brother, and began to speak, I may not be the best man to have ever lived; I may not have been the best brother, or the most responsible or dependable. I may not have always been there…. But now I am, and right now, you're all that matters. The world will try and knock you down, try to harm and break you…and I, I will not be there to protect you. Men will come and try to take you thing, and push you down and around. You must stand tall…on your own two feet, alone. I won't be at your side; I will not be there to help you from the dirt. You are to be strong…cry no tears, for I have lived long…I have always meant to teach you, so that one day you could do this on your own. Today…is this day. Today is the day I will leave…today is the day I say my final goodbye…Keep me in your heart, and you will never ever be truly alone. Keep me in your mind…and may the demons of the dark never haunt you. Stand strong…my brother. Forgive the wrongs I have done… forgive me of the times I wasn't there…forgive me of this moment, where I break my promise and leave you to fend for yourself….forgive me for never saying this often before... I am proud of you…and you have done well…and I am proud to have fought by your side…proud to have called your family…proud to have been the one who raised you…and one more thing Luddy….one more thing I maybe should have said more…Mein bruder….Ich liebe dich…"

The Awesome Knight fell silent, his crimson eyes that were full of life dimmed, and his pale chest ceased to rise.

The Awesome Knight was gone.

**Now that I've mad you all sad/mad…hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Tales of the Awesome Knight! **

**Thoughts? Feelings? Questions? Comments? Please review!**


End file.
